


To Bed

by Bluefire123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Puzzleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: “Aibou.”Yugi shifted a little and opened one eye. “Hmm?”“Let’s get you out of that uniform and into bed properly.” He said softly.Yugi let out a yawn and nodded. “Okay.”
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami smiled as he gazed down at his sleeping hikari.

Yugi is sleeping on top of their bed with cards spread out beside him. Given his current position, he must’ve fallen asleep while sorting through their deck...again. And since he’s still wearing his school uniform, he must’ve been too tired to change out of that as well.

Yami chuckled and started gathering up the cards, gently removing the ones partially under Yugi’s arm. Once he finished gathering them up, he retrieved the holder and placed them back inside. Then, he turned back towards the sleeping teen.

Yugi is sleeping soundly. Yami didn’t want to wake him up, but he also didn’t want him sleeping in those clothes either. He wanted Yugi to be comfortable while he rested. And after a moment of deciding, he placed a hand on Yugi’s shoulder and gently shook.

“Aibou.”

Yugi shifted a little and opened one eye. “Hmm?”

“Let’s get you out of that uniform and into bed properly.” He said softly.

Yugi let out a yawn and nodded. “Okay.”

Yugi slowly sat up in bed and Yami could see the sleep lingering in his eyes. He didn’t want him to be awake for too long, so he has to be quick. With that in mind, he began.

He pulled off the jacket and set it on the bed, then he started unfastening the shirt buttons. Yugi’s eyes were slightly closed as he tried to keep himself upright. Once Yami finished with the buttons, he pulled off the shirt and set it down as well.

Next, he moved to the pants and unbuckled the belt. Yugi rubbed his eye and swayed while yawning. When Yami took the belt off, Yugi sluggishly unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. Then he raised himself off the bed as Yami pulled them down his legs.

Yugi turned towards the covers thinking he was finally ready for bed. But before he moved, a hand landed on his ankle.

“Surely you don’t want to leave these on.” Yami chuckled, pulling down the socks.

After he took those off, Yami pulled back the blanket. That was Yugi’s cue to crawl over and plop down onto the bed. The blankets covered his body as he made himself comfortable.

Yami tucked in the blanket, then brushed away the bangs that covered his face. He could see Yugi’s breathing start to even out again, already on his way back to sleep.

Yugi murmured. “Thanks, Yami.”

Yami bent down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “You’re welcome. Sweet dreams.”

He turned, picked up the clothes, then walked over to the door. He pushed down the light switch, covering the bedroom in darkness. After one more look at Yugi, he left the room and gently closed the door with a soft click.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleepy Yugi + Caring Yami = Yes.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
